Life After Death
by ZeemonLii
Summary: Hey all, Peter Parker here. I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble lately. Nothing new I know but, well, this time I kinda, sorta, maybe a little- got myself killed alright! That's right I died. It's not like I meant to or anything. It just happened, you know? And let me tell you, it's not any fun. Actually it's a real pain in the butt… Bad summary I know but please R/R anyway.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just somebody who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _NO_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**TITLE:** Life After Death

**Prologue:** The Day I Died

Hey all, Peter Parker here. I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble lately. Nothing new I know but, well, this time I kinda, sorta, maybe a little- got myself killed alright? That's right I died. It's not like I meant to or anything. It just happened, you know? Okay, so maybe I did have a hand in it, but it wasn't _all_ my fault. Totally accidental. Honest. I mean seriously, what sane person wants to die? And don't you dare start calling me crazy 'cause I'll kick your ass… It's been that kind of week.

You know, it was sunny the day I died. Funny. I always thought it would be raining or at least cloudy or something. I guess that's what you get from watching too many movies. And tv. When in doubt blame it on tv, right? Heh… right…

But really, it could have at least been dark out. You know like 'a dark night, thick as molasses with thunder and lightning. The kind of night that tried men's souls and found them wanting,' the narrator would say in a deep dark voice, but no. It was sunny and warm and perfect with a nice breeze and birds singing sweetly and flowers blooming in bright colors and I think… I think I even saw a butterfly… Yes, I distinctly remember seeing a butterfly when I walked to school that morning. Huh… I never noticed that before… but then death doesn't care People, old and young, rich and poor can die on a nice day. Even a mutant do-gooders like me can die on a nice day. Even Spiderman can die on a nice day.

Oh, I'm Spiderman by the way. Don't think I mentioned that. And lucky me, I died at 16. Doesn't matter if I tell you. I imagine just about everyone knows my secret by now. I mean the media will have a field day, but don't blame them. That's just what they do. Public demands and they supply. That's how the whole shabang works. Believe me. I know. I used to work for the Daily Bugle. Emphasis on 'used to.' I imagine ol' JJ is- actually I don't really want to think about that right now.

... You know, humans are a rather negative species. That's probably why most news is death and crime and so on. I mean we're always focusing on the bad stuff that happens in the world. Okay not always, but seriously, usually its doom and gloom rather than rainbows and puffy, pink unicorns. Okay, scratch the unicorns. I can't believe that just came out of my mouth, but you know what I mean. Nine times out of ten the headline for the day will be something bad, depressing and/or scandalous, but in the end it doesn't really matter. In the end you don't remember the bad. There's just the good. Mutant, non-mutant, I really could care less. The crap just doesn't matter anymore.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic. So yah, I died. Getting impaled will do that to you, kill you, I mean. I'm just glad I don't remember any of it. I mean that would hurt like hell, you know? But well I'm a bit different… and obviously didn't have the good sense to stay dead. But then I always was too stubborn for my own good. Heh, just ask the Green Goblin or Doc Ock. I am proud to say I have been a royal pain in their arses and still plan to be. I just wasn't quite done being alive yet, you know, so I came back… and honestly being dead is a real drag. I mean it! It _totally_ kills your social life. I'm being serious! Okay, not really, but I just wasn't ready for it. Heh... I never _did_ know when it was the right time to call it quits. Call it a gift, and I guess just laying down and dying wasn't my thing either. Too bad huh? Life would be so much easier if the dead would just stay dead, but then no one ever said living was easy. Besides, we have to make life interesting somehow. Zombies always make life fun. Not that I'm a zombie, mind you, or that I actually know of any really. I'm just saying it does seem to be one of the 'in' things right now. That and vampires. Oh, and aliens of course...

It's was nobody's fault really, you know, my death. Just a trick of fate. Truthfully I always thought I would die violently, fighting crime and protecting the innocent. You can call me a pessimist if you like, but I prefer to think of myself as a realist. I know what I do is dangerous. Loose sight of that and… well you end up dead. Guess that doesn't really matter so much anymore. I _did_ die after all. That's not to say my death wasn't violent. I would definitely categorized 'impalement' under violent… and there was so much blood…

You know, about the only thing people _do_ get right about death is it's cold. Like really, _REALLY_ cold. Or maybe that was just the morgue. I can't really say. I didn't have a very conventional death, so I can't really talk about what's 'normal.' Well, whatever it was it was freaking freezing!

... I guess I could say it's also true that dying really _does_ give you a new perspective on life. Ironic, huh? You realized, or at least I did, that there are things- no, people I would miss. So much so it hurts. Really, truly it does. One person in particular- but lets not go into that. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her…

Oh boy, I'm rambling now. I don't know why, but for some reason this really matters to me. Like what if these really were my last words? Anyway, it will be interesting to see how things shake out, after the whole 'I'm dead thing,' I mean. I don't really know what's going to happen myself, you know, now that _they_ know. Now that the secret identity isn't so secret anymore. Just ask the internet. You know... I never meant to lie to anyone. Aunt May or even Jameson, although he'll probably take it that way and worse. I just didn't want people to get hurt because of me. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me- I DON'T!... I don't… but then… there are always casualties...

Jeez, I'm depressing myself now. Time to change the subject, alright? Actually I'm getting kinda tired of talking. No… Now that I think of it, I'm just tired. Dying will do that to you, you know? Well no, you probably don't. At least I hope you don't but, yah, I'm tired...

Dying… it does change you. Yes, it does… So yah… here's how it all went down...

**TBC…**

Hey all. Here's a new idea that popped into my head and I thought I'd put it up here. This is the only chapter in this fic (except for maybe the epilogue) that will be in 'stream of consciousness' format. All the other chapters will be in a normal narrative format. That being said I don't know exactly when I'll get the next chapter up. Think of this as just a teaser for now. I know this prologue is pretty ragged around the edges, but as I said before, it is supposed to be a 'stream of consciousness' piece.

And to my veteran readers, please don't worry. I'm still working on my other two fics. I'm just working out a few… technicalities. It's hard to think like an alien, you know? And well, I'm trying to decide how to handle then next chunk of 'Innocent' now that we've moved from the motel and have a much bigger world to work in with many more people... And honestly I was having a bit of writers block and since this new idea came to me so easily I thought I'd roll with it and hopefully it would help ease me past the blockage between my brain and the keyboard.

Anyway, I hope you like and please I would love some reviews.


End file.
